<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Takes Backsies by MarkieWay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24996817">Takes Backsies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkieWay/pseuds/MarkieWay'>MarkieWay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ILY 300 X 30 [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, kinda sad, markson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:53:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24996817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkieWay/pseuds/MarkieWay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson regretted it, he regretted rejecting Mark's confession.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ILY 300 X 30 [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Takes Backsies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The title is childish but so am I! Just kidding, I’m a fully grown adult who misses her childhood. Sad times.</p><p>There’s only so much you can do with 300 words, please enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jackson regretted it, he regretted rejecting Mark's confession. At the time, he thought it was a smart decision, the long standing history of their friendship being something he didn’t want to mess up but he regretted saying no. He didn’t think it was a good idea back then but he wished he said yes.</p><p>Since then, he’d wondered what it would have been like if he said yes to the date. Knowing them, they’d probably go on a fun and adventurous date somewhere without a large crowd and in a place they could freely enjoy themselves. Mark was good at finding those kinds of places. Maybe they’d dress down, covered in masks and hats but holding hands, Mark interlocking their fingers. No matter the suggestion, Jackson’s heart fluttered for Mark. He realised his own feelings too late.</p><p>Mark backed off, didn’t press any further or mention that conversation ever again. While he was somewhat grateful, Jackson noticed the newfound awkwardness between them. They were drifting apart and he didn’t like it.</p><p>And when Jackson could not take it any longer, he raced to Mark’s apartment and banged on the door. “If you’ll let me, I want to take it back - the rejection.” He rushed his words as soon as the door opened.</p><p>Receiving a blank stare, Jackson apologised and went on about his regrets, pleading with his feelings. He hoped that if Mark’s feelings still remained he was more than interested in the older and he’d made the biggest mistake in his life saying no. Saying no was the worst idea he’d ever had. “Can you ask me out again?” He mumbled at the end of his ramble.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Just - can you?”</p><p>Mark sighed and complied with the younger’s wishes. “Jackson, will you go on a date with me?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feel it, Like it? I like kudos and comments!</p><p>See you next time! We’re almost at the end...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>